


Home Is Where You Are

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is away on business and missing home. Tommy surprises her with an unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This series isn't told in chronological order - we will hop around in time. This fic contains an already established relationship between Oliver, Felicity and Tommy.
> 
> While this is a Smoaking Billionaires story, this fic is mostly about Felicity and Tommy. 
> 
> There is smut below.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Felicity was starting to really hate Gotham City. It had its charms, like shopping, the theater, museums, restaurants and architecture, but there was an oppressive undercurrent to the city. Crime in Gotham was on a scale Felicity struggled to fathom and was grateful her team didn't have to face. The criminals didn't appear to just be greedy, they also seemed to be bloodthirsty and take a perverse pleasure in causing pain. Felicity was in town to meet with Lucius Fox to discuss the possibility for a joint venture with Wayne Enterprises that could potentially make both companies billions of dollars. She'd only been in town for a week and the Batman had made the news four times going after some homicidal lunatic that used gas on his victims.

She was lonely after a week of hotel rooms and business dinners. Lucius had been a gracious host and she'd even had dinner at Wayne Manor with Bruce and his foster son, Dick, but she missed her guys. With the time difference and their schedules she'd only managed to speak with them a few minutes a day. She'd never been so grateful for texting.  She'd thought about flying cross country for the weekend, but knew that she'd only be exhausted for the following week's negotiation. Having her weekend free only led Lucius to invite her to a charity gala that was being thrown by the Wayne Foundation. She'd been seated with Lucius at Bruce Wayne's table. Bruce had yet to make an appearance, but his two dates were there and talking about how wonderful he was and what they had planned for the rest of the evening. For a moment she contemplated the double standard that seemed to applaud Bruce Wayne for routinely bringing two dates to public events when the press loved to make snide comments about her relationship with Oliver and Tommy. The women had tried to engage her on her relationship with _the_ Oliver Queen, but Felicity had steered the conversation back to them. Once they realized she was unaccompanied, and had been to Bruce's home for dinner, they started viewing her as potential competition for the Gotham billionaire and their claws came out. Neither woman seemed to realize that she was more than just arm candy and had no desire to be a notch on Bruce Wayne's bedpost. She had two billionaires of her own and they valued her beyond her appearance.

Her phone vibrated and she looked inside her clutch. She bit her lip to hide her smile. Tommy had sent her a text.

_T: How's my favorite girl?_

_F: Bored. Lucius had to take a call and left me alone with BW's flavor of the day._

_T: I prefer my blonde to two redheads any day._

Felicity's eyes shot up towards the door with hope bursting in her chest. Bruce Wayne's dates were, indeed, redheads.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice she loved asked from behind her.

"Tommy," she shouted in surprise before she lowered her voice, "what are you doing here?"

Tommy was dressed resplendently in an Armani tux that never failed to make her pulse race. He dropped into the empty seat next to her with an easy grin, "We thought you sounded a bit off this morning and since I don't have standing Saturday night plans, we decided I got to be the lucky one to come and keep you company. Jerry was more than happy to get me in as your plus one. Are you surprised?"

Felicity made a mental note to buy her assistant something extravagant as she threw her arms around Tommy's neck. "Yes, I'm surprised. I've missed you so much," she placed a soft kiss to his lips.

The giggles of Bruce's dates had her withdrawing from Tommy's embrace. He gave her dining companions a quizzical look before quirking a smile at her, "I flew three thousand miles to see you. Come, dance with me."

She slipped her hand into his and followed him onto the dance floor. Felicity melted into his embrace as he effortlessly led her in a slow dance. "Were the gingers being mean to you all night?" he asked with his lips brushing against her ear.

Felicity laughed. Her Tommy was always looking to be her emotional knight in shining armor, "No, they're harmless. The poor things are here as Bruce's dates. He has yet to make an appearance."

Tommy turned them and for a moment Felicity felt like she was floating, "So, I've got that on him."

She  placed her cheek on his chest, "You've got everything on him." Tommy's arms tightened around her in response.

After the third song, a slight rumble went through Tommy's chest, "So, how long do we have to stay at this thing?" his mouth ghosted over her ear, "I want to show you how much I've missed you."

More than anything, Felicity wanted to take his hand and drag him back to her hotel room, but she still had official duties to perform. "I can't leave until the silent auction. I have to bid on and win something. I have all that Merlyn-Queen-Smoak money to spread around."

Tommy dropped his forehead to hers, "Let's go spend too much on a romantic getaway. It's the only way we'll get Ollie to take a vacation." He laced his fingers through hers and led her off of the dance floor towards the tables holding the items up for bid.

They walked the perimeter of the room hand in hand as they narrowed down the items they wanted to bid on. Felicity marveled at how many private islands were up for bid. Donating a week to a charity must be one heck of a tax deduction. "Is owning a private island a prerequisite to being a billionaire? Are you and Oliver holding out on me?"

Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Felicity into his side. Felicity wrapped her arm around him in response. "I'm afraid the Merlyn private Caribbean island was sold off after the Undertaking. I don't think the Queens ever had one." Before she could apologize for bringing up a potentially painful topic, Tommy placed a kiss to her temple, "If you want a private island, I'm sure Ollie and I could buy you one for Hanukah."

Felicity wrinkled her brow. Other than an opportunity for building a secret prison, Felicity couldn't really see Oliver jumping at the chance to buy an island. "I don't think an island is very practical. We'd never use it and Oliver really hates swimming."

"Sinking yachts  and shark bites tend to make people a little reluctant to frolic in the ocean," Tommy said as he looked at a case of wine and quirked his brow in silent question.

Felicity nodded and Tommy wrote her name down with a generous bid, "I have a hard time picturing Oliver frolicking anywhere."

Tommy huffed and his eyes glazed over as he seemed to get lost in a memory, "I have a story or two about a frolicking Ollie Queen."

She rolled her eyes, "I bet you do." She led him to a different table, "How about a house in Aspen for a week?"

Tommy wrinkled his nose, "Too many paparazzi."

"Hmm," Felicity's eyes scanned the table. The idea of a vacation with her guys was too tempting to give up. "Oh, how about Lake Como? Italy," she clapped her hands and did a little happy dance.

Tommy pursed his lips before he broke out into a big smile, "Perfect. The European press doesn't give a crap about us and Oliver doesn't speak Italian. I'll get to be the sexy one."

"Wait, do you speak Italian?" Felicity asked in surprise. "How don't I know this?"

Tommy pulled Felicity tightly into his arms and brought his lips within millimeters of hers, "Voglio fare l'amore con te." Felicity had no idea what he said, but her knees went a little weak and without breaking their embrace she reached out for a pen and wrote her name down along with a ridiculous bid for a week at a villa on Lake Como. "Tu sei il sole del mio giorno," he kissed her gently.

Felicity got lost in all of the love and desire reflected in his eyes. She was glad that it was Tommy who came for her. She spent so much time with Oliver at both of their jobs that she always feared that she was short changing Tommy. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

His fingers flexed against her hips and she could feel the smile on his lips as he pressed his face against her neck,"I think I saw an ice cream sundae bar around here."

She instantly perked up and began scanning the room, "Do you think there is mint chip?"

Tommy laced his fingers through hers, "Only one way to find out."

Two hours later they walked into her suite at the Gotham Regency Hotel. Tommy was holding her heels and the gift bag she'd been given for attending the gala. Felicity was wrapped in Tommy's tuxedo jacket as she happily chatted with Oliver. As soon as the door closed behind her she put him on speaker, "Yes, I won two bids."

"And by win, you mean you paid a lot more than what we could've bought them for," Oliver teased.

"You're focusing on the wrong thing, Oliver. I won. I never win," Felicity said as she took off Tommy's jacket and draped it over the sofa.

Tommy sank onto the sofa, "Don't argue with her, Ollie. I think she is confusing raffles with auctions."

Felicity struck him with a throw pillow, "I know the difference. It was just nice to win."

"In that case, congratulations on your victory. I'm very proud," Oliver said seriously.

Felicity could picture him fighting a smile. "Thank you. Did you know that Tommy knows how to speak Italian?" Felicity asked as she looked at Tommy with a bit of awe.

Oliver laughed, "Whatever he said to you, I'm sure it was dirty."

"Hey," Tommy pretended to be offended, "it was not - well not all of it."

"I rest my  case," Oliver said smugly.

"He's just jealous that in the sixth grade while he was busy playing soccer, I put all of my energy into learning Italian in order to impress the ladies and now it is finally paying off." Tommy wrapped a lock of Felicity's hair around his finger, "Amore ti amo."

"Oh, it's paying off," she ran her fingers up his leg.

Tommy's attention turned to the phone and Oliver, "We're bringing home a case of Italian wine. If you play your cards right I might give you some private Italian lessons for our trip to Lake Como while we drink all that wine."

"I'll hold you to it." Oliver cleared his throat to remove the huskiness, "What else did you do tonight?"

"Oh, they had a sundae bar. No mint chip, but they had real hot fudge. Like crazy rich people hot fudge," Felicity said enthusiastically.

"It sounds like you had fun," Oliver said with a laugh.

"I did, once Tommy surprised me and saved me from dying of boredom." Felicity kissed Tommy's jaw.

Oliver let out a sigh, "I wish I was there with you too."

"I do too, I miss you. I can't wait to come home," Felicity said gently. "How's patrol?"

"Quiet." Oliver's voice immediately turned to business, "We haven't had any sightings of the new players this week."

"I'd like to say that's a good thing." Felicity said cautiously. More than anything she'd like to put an end to the latest gang demanding protection money from small businesses. If the businesses didn't pay up, their stores were set on fire. The gang wasn't all that concerned with whether or not the buildings were vacant before they lit them up. Three people had died in the past two months. She realized that she'd been fooling herself by thinking that the criminals of Starling were all that different from the ones that terrorized Gotham.

"Yeah - more likely they're planning something," Oliver grumbled. "Gotta go, robbery in progress."

"I love you, make smart decisions," Felicity said quickly.

"I love you too," Oliver said before the call disconnected.

Felicity placed her phone onto the table and snuggled into Tommy's side. He had a worried crease on his forehead that she rubbed with her thumb, "Hey."

Tommy dropped his arm from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Felicity. "I don't know how you do that every night. Now that I know that he is off to fight someone, all I can do is think about whether or not he's in trouble."

Felicity pressed a kiss to his chest before she rose from the sofa to retrieve her tablet. "I just have to trust him and believe that he wants to come home to us more than anything else." She opened an app and the sound of Oliver and Dig talking over the comms filled the room. Felicity opened her tracking software and they followed Oliver as he raced through the Glades on his motorcycle. Twenty minutes later, the robbers were in custody and Oliver was on his way back to the Foundry.

"Thank you," Tommy said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I seem to remember you making some promises earlier this evening." Felicity's fingers began to work the buttons on his shirt as she kissed him.

Tommy held the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. He used his other hand to try and pull Felicity onto his lap. She grumbled in frustration when she realized her dress didn't give her the freedom of movement she wanted. She stood up and unzipped her dress slowly, enjoying the hungry look Tommy gave her. She turned her back to him and allowed the floor length gown to drop to the floor. The small gasp Tommy made when he realized she was wearing nothing more than a pair of lace panties made her smile. She looked over her shoulder, "Do you like what you see, Mr. Merlyn?"

He made a move to sit up, but she spun around so she could push him back onto the sofa. She dropped on her knees between his legs. "Felicity," he said reverently.

She ran her hands up his thighs until she reached his hips. One at a time, she took his wrists and removed his cuff links. She pulled him towards her by his suspenders and kissed him. "Take off your shirt." Tommy quickly complied as he lowered his suspenders and removed his button down and undershirt. Felicity's fingers lightly stroked up his abdomen and across his chest, gently tugging on the dark hair. Her tongue darted out and flattened against his nipple.

His eyes closed and his head dropped back against the sofa, "Felicity."

Her tongue swirled over his nipple as her hands ran across his torso - leaving a trail of goosebumps. When he groaned, she sucked hard on the erect bud and his back arched off the sofa. She moved on to his other nipple and began to flick it with her tongue. He began to squirm beneath her and his breath hitched. She loved how much Tommy loved foreplay. He loved oral and he loved intercourse, but he also enjoyed being teased, especially by her. She pressed a kiss to the center of his chest, before she rested her chin there and looked up at him. He slowly lowered his eyes to hers and smiled at her. "Did you miss me?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded, "So much."

"Good," She said as she returned her mouth to his chest and began to make a trail down his abdomen, alternating between wet open mouthed kisses and strokes of her tongue. When she reached his pants she kissed and licked around his navel as she released the button and lowered the zipper. She continued her trail of kisses from his navel to the newly revealed skin. His briefs were tight with his erection and her chin dragged across it as her tongue traced the edges of the waistband.

"Fuck, Felicity," he panted as his hands dropped to the top of her head and he began to caress her.

Felicity's fingers slid between his pants and his flesh and she lowered his pants and briefs to his ankles. She kissed his wrists before freeing her head from his hands so she could remove his shoes, socks and pants. When she was finished, Tommy was gloriously naked in front of her. His chest rising and falling rapidly as his cock bounced against his belly. "You are a sight to behold," she said as her hands slid back up his thighs and she rose up onto her knees. Her chest crashed into his and she could feel his cock, hot and heavy with need, pressing against her belly. She grabbed his head and kissed him hungrily. She broke their kiss and pushed his chest when he moved to follow her mouth. "I'm just getting started," she promised cheekily as her lips returned to his nipples. She sucked and nipped his chest until he was panting. She returned her lips to his belly with a clear target in her sights. The tip of his cock was leaking and she blew across it. His hips flew from the sofa and she had to use both hands to return him to the cushion. Her tongue darted out to taste his pre-cum before she rested her bottom against her feet so she could lick the skin right below his balls.

"Oh, god," he cried and he gripped the sofa on either side of his thighs.

Her tongue swirled around his balls before she sucked one of them into her mouth and hummed. His knuckles turned white as he stuttered out her name and she gave his other ball the same treatment. Tommy's abdomen clenched and his eyes bored into hers as he watched her. She released him and grinned up at him. Her tongue followed the vein on the underside of his cock until she reached the crown. She flattened her tongue across the top and then swirled around the head like it was an ice cream cone. The tip of her tongue pushed into his slit to lap up his salty offering. Tommy's hands flew to the back of her head. She made sure he was watching her before she opened her mouth and sank down onto his cock. His eyes fluttered but they never wavered from hers. She waited until she felt him at the back of her throat and then she swallowed. Felicity hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked hard. Tommy whimpered and his head fell back, but she continued to work him, changing speed and pressure and alternating between licking and sucking as her hands played with his balls. She could tell that he was close by the tension in his balls and the rhythm of his breathing. She collected some saliva from the base of his cock with her fingers and began to massage his puckered hole.

"Felicity," he begged.

She slowly pushed two fingers into him and sucked hard on his cock. Tommy went rigid and his hot seed spurted into her mouth. She swallowed everything he gave her as her mouth and fingers continued to work him. His hands began to thread through her hair and she eased her fingers out of him as she released him. She kissed him on the belly and began to pepper him with kisses until she reached his mouth. They kissed lazily as she straddled his waist. "I missed you," she whispered against his neck.

He chuckled, "I could tell." His hands ran up and down her spine. "Maybe, you should go on business trips more often."

She shook her head from where it rested against his shoulder, "I hate being away from you and Oliver. I miss sleeping in your arms every night."

"I miss _not_ sleeping with you every night," he said with a lascivious grin before his lips wrapped around one of her nipples and he sucked gently.

She giggled even as she pressed against his mouth harder and tugged on his hair. "Nope, I didn't miss this at all," she teased.

Tommy's mouth made an audible pop as he released her breast and he looked at her with wide eyed betrayal. "Really?" he asked as his fingers ghosted along her ribs, "Are you sure you don't want to change your answer?"

She squirmed in his lap, but was enjoying his grin too much not to keep teasing him. She shook her head, "I didn't miss your mouth or your fingers at all."

He tilted his hips and rubbed against her, "I know you missed something."

"The ego on you, Tommy. It's really an unattractive feature," she said fighting a grin.

"An un - unattractive feature?" his eyebrows narrowed and then his fingers were everywhere tickling her.

She brought her elbows into her sides and tried to reduce her exposure to his dancing fingers. "Uncle, uncle," she gasped through laughter.

His hands traveled to her face where he gently moved the hair from her eyes, "What did you miss?"

"Everything. Your mouth," she claimed his lips in a kiss. "Your fingers," she kissed the knuckles of each hand." And your," she arched one eyebrow and rolled her pelvis against his.

"Right answer, Ms. Smoak." He scooted her back so he could rise from the sofa, lifting her over one shoulder. He grabbed the gift bag from the gala as he passed the chair it sat on his way to the bedroom.

Tommy lowered her to her feet and she eyed the gift bag. "Those chocolates are for Jerry, mister," she said on her way to the bathroom. "Actually, that whole bag is his for arranging this surprise."

"Jerry's chocolates are completely safe." He dropped the bag on the nightstand.

"Would you mind grabbing my cell?" she requested from behind the closed door, "I left it on the table."

 When she left the bathroom he was waiting outside the door with her phone. He handed it to her and then swooped her into his arms bridal style. He slowly lowered her to the bed. She held her phone against her chest as he lowered himself on top of her. He nuzzled her neck. "Do you want to call Ollie? Do you want him to listen?"

On another night, she'd be turned on at the thought of Oliver listening to her and Tommy, but tonight she wanted Tommy all to herself. She bit her lip and shook her head as she dropped the phone to the mattress. She knew she'd made the right choice when Tommy smiled in relief. "I don't want to share tonight either," he whispered right before he kissed her.

It was a slow languid kiss as their hands explored one another. Tommy used one hand to play with her breasts as his other sank into her panties to roll her clit between his fingers. He was building her up slowly and she moaned his name the first time his mouth latched onto her nipple as his fingers continued to work her clit. When her back arched off the bed he kneeled between her legs and slowly stripped her of her panties. He lowered himself back to the bed, pushed his shoulders beneath her thighs and slung her legs over his shoulders. "You're so beautiful." There was no teasing, Tommy lowered his mouth over her sex and began to kiss her. His warm wet mouth made her shudder as his tongue glided through her folds and flicked against her clit.

"Tommy," she sighed as she pinched her own nipples. His tongue delved into her opening and her mouth went dry as pleasure began to pool in her belly. "So, close." She put her hands on his head and pulled him closer to where she wanted him. Incapable of refusing her anything, he wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suck. "Oh, Tommy. Don't stop." She absently grabbed at his hand. "Fingers."

Tommy plunged his fingers inside her and began to thrust against the soft spongy spot just inside of her. His fingers curled and then rubbed against the spot as he flattened his tongue against her before sucking hard. She screamed out as the pleasure broke over her in waves and Tommy continued to thrust into her as his tongue swirled against her. When she squirmed to get away from him he crawled up her body and planted a kiss to her panting lips. Her hands ran across her tingling face and through her hair as she looked into his eyes. "Numb?" Tommy asked her with a bit of a smug grin.

She nodded with a drunken smile on her lips. "Yeah."

His smile widened. "I done good."

Her hands slid through his hair before cupping his cheeks. "You done great." She lifted her head in order to capture his lips. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and soft moans. Felicity brought her legs up along Tommy's side and her heels pulled against his ass. His erection slid between her folds and they both groaned. She reached between them and placed his cock at her entrance. She tilted her hips and pulled against him with her feet until he slid into her. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he kissed her nose, "is now the wrong time to bring up my fee?"

She laughed and rubbed his cheek, "Whatever it is, I'll happily pay it." The thing she loved about sex with Tommy was not just the intimacy or that he gave her amazing orgasms, but that he could make her laugh. He could be silly and sweet and always made their lovemaking joyful.

He moved slowly within her as he peppered her face with feather light kisses. His eyes never strayed from hers. He hooked an arm under one of her legs which allowed him a deeper angle and had the added benefit of his pelvis rubbing directly against her clit. Her mouth opened in silent, "Oh."

"Do you like that?" he asked and she nodded in response. He kissed her when the next rocking of his hips made her say, oh, again.

She was suddenly overcome with emotion and her eyes welled. "When are you going home?"

"Sshh," he kissed her eyelids, "I'm not going anywhere." He found her hands and laced their fingers together and then snapped his hips. Her nails dug into the back of his hands. "I'm right where I want to be."

"Tommy," she cried as a small orgasm washed over her in a gentle wave. He kissed her and clasped her face between his hands, his nose pressed against her. He was staring directly into her eyes when another small orgasm rolled through her and she gasped his name. He began to thrust into her with more urgency and she reached down to clasp his ass so she could meet him thrust for thrust. Their gazes never broke as they chased their release and they both witnessed each other's eyes blow wide as the pleasure broke over them simultaneously. A gentle smile spread across both their faces as they rubbed their noses together. Tommy collapsed on top of her and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Go, us." Felicity said more than a little proud of their simultaneous orgasms.

Tommy laughed as he kissed her neck. Felicity squeezed her internal muscles and Tommy shuddered. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them onto their sides, her leg still over his hip and him still buried inside her. "I love you."

Felicity knew that even though those feelings came easily to Tommy, the words didn't. He was someone who had had love wielded like a weapon against him. Whenever he offered her the words, she accepted them like divine grace. "I love you." She kissed him slowly and tried to pour all of her love into it.

"Whipped cream," he said as he suddenly broke the kiss.

"What?" she asked at his non sequitur.

He pulled out of her and rolled towards the nightstand. His hand groped inside the gift bag until he found what he was looking for. When he rolled back towards her, he held a can of whipped cream. "I slipped the guy at the sundae bar a fifty to give me a can. I had all of these plans about eating it off of you." He made a pouty face, "I can't believe I forgot."

She sat up, laughing, and took the can from him. She shook the canister and removed the lid. "I'll take it as a compliment that your mind was otherwise occupied." She tilted the can towards him and he opened his mouth. She squirted a little bit into his mouth and then leaned over for a kiss.

He groaned, "I'm going to need an hour, maybe two, of sleep, before I'll be ready to enact my plans."

She laughed, reaching over him to put the whipped cream back on the nightstand. "Well, you should rest then. I can't wait to see what you have planned." He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest so she could look at him. Her fingers played with the hair on his chest, "Tommy, when are you going home?"

His hand trailed down her spine, "Trying to get rid of me already?"

"No," she pinched him.

"Ow," he yelped as he flipped them so he was laying on top of her.

"Just preparing myself," she said quietly.

Tommy kissed her forehead. "The good thing about having one boyfriend without a job is that he can be at your beck and call."

She rolled her eyes. Tommy saying he didn't have a job was a ridiculous lie. Between his mom's clinic, Verdant and his seat on the QC board, he worked more hours than either she or Oliver. "You'll stay until I can go home?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll stay forever or as long as you'll have me," Tommy kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'll take forever," she said through a yawn.

He smacked her bottom gently, "Go take out your contacts."

She groaned, but knew he was right. She'd be miserable, even if she fell asleep for only a few hours. She reluctantly got out of bed, "Okay, but don't put on ESPN while I'm gone."

"If you want me to stay forever, you'll need to let me watch sports," he called after her.

The warmth that she felt from loving this man flooded through her. She decided to hop in the shower after she removed her contacts. When she was drying herself off she heard her phone ring and Tommy answer it. She opened the bathroom door slightly, knowing it would be Oliver.

"Hey, buddy. How was your night?" Tommy asked softly. "No, she's not asleep. She's taking a shower. Yeah, she was totally surprised. It was the right call. You were absolutely right, she needed one of us." He laughed softly at whatever Oliver said, "Okay, she needed me."

She ran a comb quickly through her wet hair and then joined Tommy under the covers. He lifted his arm and she pressed against his side. He dropped the phone to his chest and put Oliver on speaker. "Hi, my love." Felicity said.

"Hi, hon. You sound tired," Oliver said with concern.

She yawned, "A little bit. It's been a long day. Are you home?"

He chuckled, "I'm spending the night at Thea's. Evidently, she thinks I'm incapable of taking care of myself if neither of you are home. I reminded her that I survived the better part of five years marooned on a mostly deserted island, but she still thinks I'm not to be trusted."

"I'm glad you're not alone," Felicity said through another yawn.

"That's my cue to let you both sleep. Good night. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you," Oliver said gently.

"We love you," Felicity said.

"Good night," Tommy added.

Oliver disconnected the call and Felicity moved the phone to the charger. She sat on the edge of the bed, lost in thought. "Hey," Tommy placed a kiss on her shoulder, "he's fine. Thea is going to smother him with attention while we're gone."

Felicity smiled. "It will be good for them to spend time together. I just feel selfish for keeping you with me and leaving him all alone."

Tommy pulled her back into his arms, "He wanted me to come and be with you."

"I know," she settled into his arms, "I'm glad you're here."

His arms tightened around her, "Me too."

"How do you want to spend Sunday in Gotham?" Felicity asked as her eyes closed heavily.

"Two words," Tommy nuzzled her neck and yawned, "whipped cream."

Felicity laughed even as she felt sleep pulling her under, "Mmm, sundae Sundays will be our new thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I have more moments planned from their lives together.


End file.
